


Puppet dressed in blue

by imperfect_liar



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Body Shaming, Cheating, Fluff, Humiliation, I might add more tags, Jealousy, Manipulation, Other, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tweek acts like a strict father to craig, Tweek is a dom/top don't attack me, Tweek's sort of an asshole, University, agnst, blackmail ofc, eric being notorious for starting shit, everythings a bit complicated, guilt tripping, hurt craig, kenny cares, let's see where the hell this story goes, middle fingers in the air, minor mention of parents, please don't judge lmao, possessive and protective tweek, this is my first fic, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfect_liar/pseuds/imperfect_liar
Summary: From downright adorable, to downright horrible, Craig endures the pain of a once loving, twitchy blonde with an addiction for caffeine.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Puppet dressed in blue

**Author's Note:**

> Again, fair warning, this is my first fic. I also have some.. creative writing, confusing, even. But, I'll try my best to make it seem understandable. I'm excited to right this, please don't throw any hatred towards me. if you disapprove, move along. Hope you enjoy! ;v; 
> 
> I also don't edit often, so apologies in advanced for some mistakes.

A scrawny, pale looking noirette sprawled across the comfy mattress in his dorm, snores emitting from his sear looking lips. He was quite exhausted from last nights events. He and Kenny were discussing the matters of Craig's relationship involving a certain, twitchy blonde. Their legs dangled off Kenny's bed, Craig's head hung in dismay.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Kenny. If I attempt to leave, he starts blubbering with tears, claiming how much he can't live without me, how much he adores me. Then there are other times where he thinks I'm absolutely nothing without him..." Craig's words would derail into a whisper,"and he's right. He's always fucking right."

The noirette suddenly felt a hand clamp over his shoulder, a reassuring squeezing preformed. "Dude, he's trying to reel you in. He's got you wrapped around his finger and he's well-fucking-aware of it, meaning he's using this as an advantage. But, if you stand your ground, firmly, he won't have the upper hand anymore," Kenny spoke, similar icy eyes of Craig's remaining on the distraught other. 

"I don't.. I don't know how to. I've tried everything, I can't.." His words would trait off again, bony fingers threading through the askew locks atop of his head.

Their conversation didn't last long, for a certain bloated brunette told a furious coffee addict about their time being spent together.

Now Craig stood in the middle of another dorm, his fists were clenched, along with his jaw. Upset icy blues stared into furious green ones. "What the fuck is your problem, Tweek?" He yelled.

"My problem? My problem?! Craig, we've- gah! We've been over this, I don't want you hanging around tha- ngh- that disgusting prick!" The freckled, pale features of the blonde would twist into upmost anger.

"He is a friend! A fucking friend! We've been there for each other since childhood! You know this," His own eyes were narrowed. 

"He tried to get with Bebe, who was with Wendy, at the time. I don't trust him, therefore, you cannot see that bastard e-ever again." This angered Craig immensely. It was all one sided. While Tweek could do this, Craig couldn't do that. Tweek could have friends over, Craig couldn't. Tweek could drink, Craig couldn't. Tweek could slack off, Craig couldn't.

"Oh, that's RICH. Coming from the person who brings over OTHER PEOPLE to screw around with," A growl left his lips.

Tweek was hesitant at that, knowing that he was right. Tweek would bring over a guy he found either in his classroom or at the bar to mess around with. or, in blunt speaking, fuck. And Craig had to dwell upon the horrible thing that his boyfriend was cheating right in front of him. Hearing those horrid moans, throughout the night.. listening to the blonde refer to his toy as "baby boy", "baby", "kitten" and everything in between. It made him physically and mentally ill. "You know why I do that..."

"Yeah, I know why. You're a sexually driven asshole," The noirette spat.

SLAP!

The room was silent. The atmosphere so thick you could slice a knife right through it.

Craig's pale oceanic globes enlarged, a stinging sensation felt upon his right cheek, a red hand print evident. Many emotions flooded through him all at once: anger, sadness, bewilderment, fear.

Tweek's arm was extended, just before the taller's face. His chest heaved in anger, features stained in a negatively warm pigment. All he saw was red. However, the feeling vanished when it was clear what he had done. His eyes would widen as well, arm instantly dropping to his side for both to scoop the scrawny male into an embrace. "Baby, I- gah! I'm s-so sorry.. I.. I never, ngh, never meant that. My anger got the best of me. I'm so sorry! I.. I love you."

I love you.

I love you.

I 

love

you.

What did those words exactly mean now a days?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's so short. I'll try to expand it if I can.


End file.
